


The Tutor

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Bottom Patrick Stump, Brendon and Patrick are the same age, Brendon is innocent and religious, Experienced Patrick, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gerard and Pete are good parents, Implied Relationships, M/M, Medication, Nervous Brendon, Parent Gerard, Parent Pete, Past Suicide Attempt Mentioned, Please tell me if I missed any, Top Brendon Urie, is this fluff?, kind of sad, kind of sad with a happy ending, read the tags, still don't know, virgin brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Brendon shows up at Patrick's house for what he assumes is another tutoring session. When he's pulled inside by a half-naked Patrick he realizes quickly he was invited over for a completely different kind of "tutoring session."





	The Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a fic I wrote halfway and didn't want to finish so I just kind of edited a few things and now there's this. PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE CONTINUING!

Brendon adjusted the glasses on his face and knocked carefully on the blue painted wood, when it opened Patrick was standing there leaned up against the doorway in a pair of black underwear and an over-sized white sweater. He swallowed nervously as the blond eyed him up and down smiling at him, "there's my favorite genius."

He grabs the tie around hiss neck and uses it to bring him inside and close the door behind them. He pushed Brendon up against the door locking it and the taller boy goes wide eyed before beginning to stutter nervously, "I uh, you called me over to help you? Did you need my help with your math class again?"

"Actually, I was kind of hoping you'd help me with something more physical," he says standing on the tips of his toes to kiss his neck.

Brendon lets out a shaky breath, "oh, y-you mean physics? I brought that book too!"

Patrick hums, "I _love_ a guy that comes prepared."

He didn't understand what was going on with Patrick, he was usually never _this excited_ to see him.

"Patrick, we shouldn't be-"

"Relax," he whispers.

And something about the way he says it just makes Brendon more confused, Patrick was never this confident or grabby. Well, Patrick was always the one to get handsy, but never like this.

"My parents aren't here. They went out of town for a few days," he says kissing as far he could reach stretched tall on the tips of his toes like that, "we've got the whole place to ourselves."

His hand goes to the bag strap on Brendon's shoulder pulling it off and setting it to the side. He takes the taller boy's hands and places them on his hips while he moved to his lips kissing him. Brendon's heart was pounding and his hands began to shake slightly. When he pulls back Patrick smiles and takes his hand leading him towards his bedroom, "come on, I want to try something."

"We forgot the books," Brendon turns looking back at the bag against the door.

"Oh, we wont need them for this," he says.

Once they're in the room, Patrick closes the door and leads him to the mattress. He watches the boy hop onto the neatly made bed and sit in the center.

"What we'll be doing here is all hands-on."

"On the bed," he asks.

Patrick sits up on his knees beckoning him over with his finger, he nods, "on the bed."

"I didn't really bring anything for this," he says.

"Don't worry about it, I've got everything we need," he tells him.

Brendon takes his shoes off and gets on the bed sitting cross-legged beside him. Patrick moves into his lap straddling him and pushing the hair out of Brendon's face, "you look so good with your new glasses."

"I do?"

"I think they look very sexy on you," he says kissing his neck.

He blushes and adjusts them on his nose, "uh, thanks."

Then Patrick pulls from his neck and is kissing him again. Brendon always loved how soft his lips were when they'd kiss. He smiles against him and moves his hands back to Patrick's hips. Everything Brendon did was gentle, never rough. His arms went around him in an almost-but-not-that-quite kind of hug. It wasn't until Brendon heard the sound of the zipper that he pulled from his lips to notice Patrick had undone his jeans already.

"Is this okay," Patrick asks looking up at him innocently.

He nods and Patrick's hand slips into his underwear wrapping his fingers around him and beginning to move his hand up and down. He lets out a breath and pressed his forehead into Patrick's shoulder closing his eyes. There was a short giggle before another hand came up to lift his head. Lips were pressed back onto his and he kisses them back trying not to moan too much. He swallowed hard when Patrick's mouth went down his jaw and his thumb swiped over the bit of pre-cum that began to come out.

The only sound that could be heard throughout the room was Brendon's breathing getting louder or softer when Patrick moved his hand a certain way. It only stopped when Patrick's hand wasn't moving anymore. His eyes opened and the blue eyes were looking at him. Brendon immediately began to worry, "what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he says loosening the tie around Brendon's neck before pulling it off, "lay back for me."

Brendon does as he asks and uncrosses his legs looking up at the ceiling. He looks down seeing Patrick sit on top of his hips. He leans down and kisses him. It was short but slow and his lips went to his neck while his fingers unbuttoned his shirt. The more buttons that were undone, the farther he trailed his mouth. Warm quick kisses moved down his stomach and suddenly his jeans are pulled down mid thigh. The kisses were slow, but only when they got lower. He kisses his hip and Brendon balls his fists, that's when the soft hands takes his cock in them. He swallowed hard when Patrick licks his lips and gives him a smile.

"Thanks for getting me an A on my English paper," he says licking a long wet stripe all the way up from the base to the tip, "I really appreciate it."

Then his mouth is on him taking him all the way in. Brendon opens his mouth letting out a moan before stuttering, "uh, I um--it was nothing! You, uh, wow that's--wow! I mean it wasn't a problem, you're a fast learner."

He pulls off him for a second but continues moving his hand up and down, "only because I had an excellent teacher."

He smiles, "I'm not that grea-ah!"

But Patrick's mouth was wrapped around him again and going all the way down. He lays his arms over his eyes before he pulls them up and looks down at Patrick, who's already staring back at him.

His hands grab the blanket underneath them and Patrick takes his hand with his free one and places it on his head. The blond's eyes move down to what he's doing and stay like that. Brendon hesitates at first, but soon his fingers move through his hair and rest there on the back of his head.

"You're um," Brendon starts, "you're really good at that."

The soft shades of blue were back on him and he went all the way down staying like that before moaning around him. And he can't help but grab the handful of hair and let his head fall back against the pillow, "oh my god!"

Patrick slowly pulls off with a soft pop and swirls his tongue around the slit smiling at him. Brendon could feel his body heating up as he groaned. His cock drooled more and when Patrick licked it up without hesitation he let out another breathy moan.

"Patrick," he breathes.

He raises his eyebrows at him in question. He moves up to meet his lips and the blond kissed him for a second until Patrick's thumb moved over the head of his cock again making his hips jerk, "what is it, pretty boy?"

"What if someone walks in?"

There was a short breath of laughter.

"No one will walk in, don't worry. It's just us," he says kissing his neck, "just you." He kisses his skin again, "and me."

He nods, "right. Right."

"Do you want to fuck me," he asks.

"I'm sorry," he asks, "what was--what did you ask? Could you repeat what you just said, please?"

"I asked," he says moving back down to kiss up his erection, "if you wanted to fuck me."

"Yeah, see that's what I thought you said," he nods, his hips moving up into Patrick's fist, "a-and my answer is yes! I think that's something I could probably enjoy. I-I mean definitely enjoy! Not probably. I would like to, have sex with you that is. We should do that. Whenever you're ready of course!"

"You're talking fast," he tells him coming back up to kiss him.

"Am I? I hadn't noticed. I don't usually talk fast. So, about that thing you mentioned, why did you ask? Did you want to do that with me," he asks against his lips.

"You're so cute when you're nervous," Patrick says.

"Nervous? I'm not nervous! I've done this kind of stuff before."

"Have you," he asks.

He nods, "yeah, lots of times!"

"Well," he starts, "then why don't you start undressing me and getting me ready for you."

He nods and moves to kiss him again, but Patrick lays back and lets go of his cock. He pulls the sweater up gently letting him see the underwear underneath. Brendon's hands shake when he hooks his fingers in the side and pulls them down Patrick's legs. His dick springing free and he's already hard against his stomach. Brendon moves his hand down to touch himself, slowly stroking while he marveled at him laying there. He was a soft white from his head to his toes except for his pale red lips and light pink cock.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna touch me?"

As he look at him Patrick sits up, "you don't know what to do, do you?"

He shakes his head, his heart beginning to sink.

"You're a virgin?"

He nods and starts to look embarrassed as a blush creeps up to his cheeks. Patrick leans up and kisses him, "we don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do want to," he says, "I just-" He cuts himself off before shaking his head, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

Patrick looks for lube and when he finds it he pours it onto Brendon's fingers. When he's got them covered in lube he guides the hand down between his thighs and presses them against his hole. Brendon watches and when Patrick slides them inside himself and sighs the dark haired boy's heart jumps in his chest. There's a tingly sensation below his navel when watches him lay back against the bed.

"Now just move them in and out."

He does as he asks and pushes them in. Patrick bites his lips for a second and Brendon pulls them out and pushes them in. When he gets a cramp in his wrist he moves his hand and his fingers start thrusting in and out until he unintentionally hits a spot that makes Patrick groan.

"Brendon!"

"I'm sorry, I got a cramp in my hand, do you want me to stop?"

"No, just keep doing what I told you, but right there."

He does as he jerks himself off faster watching him close his eyes and let out a breath. Patrick's whole body seemed to relax against the mattress whenever he kept going.

"Fuck, you're so good at that!"

Patrick stops for a second and pushes Brendon onto his back again.

"Did you want to do it a different way," he asks.

"You're fine, I just want you to touch me like this."

He turns and puts his ass closer to his face while he takes Brendon's hand off his own erection and puts it back in his mouth. He listens to him and pushes his fingers in again, enjoying the moan the blond made. He hums around him as Brendon's fingers push in and out of him. It seemed like the better it felt for Patrick the better the blowjob got. The blond's mouth was hot and wet and he'd take all of him in deep when Brendon made his cock drip pre-cum.

"Fuck," he says pulling from his cock.

He turns watch Brendon's fingers slide in and out of him.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to stop," he asks genuinely curious.

"No," he moans, "god don't stop."

He keeps his fingers moving and the younger boy goes back to his cock backing himself up closer to Brendon. Patrick's mouth is on him sliding up and down the side until he sucks the head into his mouth and rolls his tongue over it. He turns back to look at Brendon who keeps going. The blond smiles jerking him off, "don't cum yet."

"I'll try not to," he says.

"If you think you're about to then just tell me to stop."

He nods. Patrick goes back down kiss a line towards the base and licking a wet line back up to the tip before taking it back in his mouth. Brendon tried not to focus on the feeling too much and moved his fingers trying to find the spot that made Patrick moan. When his fingers thrust into the right spot he hums around him and lets him slide down his throat.

"Stop," Brendon says.

Patrick pulls off and turns to look at him waiting patiently for him to let him continue. He takes a few breaths before nodding, "okay."

He teases over the head of his cock and goes down again, his cheeks hollow and he groans moving his fingers the way Patrick liked.

Brendon had heard about Heaven in church. It was supposed to be warm and white and cloud soft, that angels were just inside the pearly gates. He'd always heard about what it looked like, but he didn't know for sure. What he was sure of is that he knows what angels feel like, and Patrick was one of them. He had to be one, he was soft and pretty and golden. He didn't have wings, but he had the glow and that was enough for Brendon to believe that's what he was. His skin was smooth and flawless, and he was smart and nice and perfect. He was what Brendon pictured when the man in church would talk about angels. And his eyes? Brendon couldn't remember how many times he'd lost himself in them. How many times he thought about them, dreamt of them. And his mouth? It was hot and wet and his tongue was-

"Stop!"

Patrick pulls off and Brendon stops moving his fingers.

"I can't, I'll cum if you keep doing that."

He was throbbing in Patrick's hand and the blond sat up and grabbed a condom, slipping it onto Brendon's cock.

"What are you doing," he asks sitting up against the pillows.

"You wanted to fuck me, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he says, "I'm just nervous. I don't want to disappoint you."

"You couldn't," he says turning around and leaning down to kiss him.

He kisses back and when they stop Patrick smiles, "whenever you're ready."

Brendon nods and pulls his shirt off throwing it to the side. The blond takes the lube and hands it to Brendon, who covers the condom with it generously. When he sets it to the side Patrick leans down and kisses his neck, "do you want to put it in or do you want me to?"

He hesitates and Patrick smiles, "or did you want to do it together?"

He nods at that and watches him take Brendon's hand and help him move the sheathed cock to his entrance. They press the tip to his hole and the blond moves to sink down onto it. Patrick bites his neck gently when he pushes into him. When he stops and he's all the way inside him Patrick's teeth let go and he kisses over the marks humming softly, "god you feel better than I thought you'd feel."

Brendon smiles, "you've thought about this?"  
  
He nods, "yeah, haven't you?"

He nods, "yeah, I have. For a while."

"What are you thinking about now," Patrick asks.

"How nervous I am," he says smiling, "my heart's beating so fast."

He takes Patrick's hand placing it over his heart and Patrick leans down, "there's nothing to be nervous about. It's just me."

"Exactly, it's you. I just," he shakes his head, "I just feel like it wont be good for you."

"It'll be good," he says, "it'll be great because it's with you."

"What if I, you know," he says gesturing to his dick.

Patrick shrugs, "it's okay, you can whenever you want."

"What about you?"

"You can get me off afterwards," he says.

He shakes his head, "I don't want to get off. I-I mean I do, I just want you to first."

Patrick smiles, "you are _the_ sweetest guy I've ever met. Alright. If you really want me to cum first we can always keep doing what we were doing. I move and when you think you're about to just tell me to stop."

He nods and Brendon's hand rests on Patrick's thighs making the blond looks to them, "oh, is this okay?"

Patrick smiles, "Brendon, your dick is inside me right now. You touching my thigh is fine."

He smiles and nods, "right."

Patrick's hands go to Brendon's stomach and slide up to each shoulder, "ready?"

He nods and Patrick moves his hips up and down and forwards and backwards as slow as he can.

"Wait!"

Patrick stops, "what?"

He gently tugs at the sweater that's on Patrick, "is it okay if I take your shirt off?"

Patrick hesitates but nods, "yeah, but don't stare."

Brendon pulls off the sweater and sets it gently beside them. He remembers the last time he saw him with his shirt off and he really thought it would be the last time he ever saw him shirtless. He holds Patrick's hands and looks at the watch cuff on one one wrist and a studded band on the other. Patrick pulls his hands away, "I asked you not to stare."

"I want to see you with absolutely nothing on," he tells him, "if you're okay with that."

He pauses again, but gently pops the buttons on each one before setting them to the side and putting his hands back on Brendon, "are you ready now?"

"Yeah."

He moves his hips slow at first, the same way he started. Brendon's eyes are on Patrick and the blond who looks curious, "is this okay?"

He nods and swallows hard. Patrick leans down, his lips at his ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," he says.

Patrick smiles and kisses his neck and he sighs. The blond takes things easy and rubs his chest as Brendon watches him go up and sink down onto him. He groans and swallows hard again holding onto Patrick's hips tighter. The nails on Patrick's hand dig in to his chest and it stings at first, but then it feels good. After a while Patrick leans back and places each hand on Brendon's thighs so his cock is angled just right. When he hits his prostate the first time Patrick's head tips back and he lets out a breathy moan that makes Brendon tense up and his cock throb.

"Brendon," he moans.

His hands go up to the top of his hips and he holds onto him watching his lower half move without stopping. Patrick bites his lips before moaning again and moving faster. After a minute Brendon feels like he's on cloud nine about to explode.

"Stop," he says and Patrick does.

Patrick licks his lips and stays still. Brendon looks at him before looking down and shaking his head, "I'm sorry."

Patrick shakes his head and moves to cup the side of his face, "no. No, no, don't be. It's okay to stop."

He looks up at him and Patrick kisses him. Brendon kisses back slowly and holds onto the hand holding onto his cheek.

"Do you want me to be against the pillows and you be the one moving?"

"Like me on top of you," he asks.

He nods, "if you want to. I figure it would be easier to stop that way, if you needed to."

He nods and they roll to where Patrick is laying back and Brendon's on his knees between his legs. He brings him down for a kiss and nods, "whenever you're ready."

He starts moving and Patrick sighs relaxing against the pillows. He spreads his legs farther apart and Brendon's hands go from his hips to either side of his waist on the bed. Patrick's eyes close and he leans down kissing his cheek. His lips travel down his neck and that's when Patrick's hands go to Brendon's shoulders and he moans. His hips speed up almost on their own.

"Brendon!"

And it feels like every wet dream he's had for the past two years. Kissing Patrick, touching Patrick, fucking Patrick, it was hard to believe it was actually happening. The blond's hips buck up and Brendon finds himself biting at his shoulder. Patrick groans and he pulls back, "did that hurt, was that-"

He shakes his head, "it's fine, do it again."

He does as Patrick asks and when he groans he licks over the marks before kissing them gently. He moves his hips at a different angle and Patrick lets out a whine and digs his nails into his skin as hard as he can.

"I'm sorry," he says, "do you want me to stop?"

"No," he moans, "no god don't stop. Keep going!"

Brendon does as he asks and keeps moving his hips into his. He takes Patrick's cock in his hand and pumps it slow. He isn't sure if it feels good but he tries to do it the way he does himself and Patrick's moan lets him know he didn't hate it. He mouths at his neck the way Patrick had done to him. He felt like stopping, but Patrick really seemed to be enjoying himself so he kept going and tried not to cum.

"Fuck!"

He keeps moving his hand and when pre-cum starts to come out he thumbs over it causing Patrick to make small noises that he would forever play over and over in his head when he was alone. He stops kissing his neck and rest his head against Patrick's shoulder continuing to thrust into him.

"Brendon," he says, "I think I'm..." He trails off and moans, "fuck, I think I'm about to cum!"

And Brendon couldn't help it when he said that. With Patrick's moans and his thighs pressing against him he came. He groaned into his skin and kept going even though he wanted to stop and take a breath. He pants against his neck and with a few more thrusts of his hips and pumps from his hands small ribbons of cum shot onto the blond's stomach. He slows down and cum spilled over his knuckles. Patrick's nails slowly stopped digging into his skin and Brendon pulled back to look at him, "I'm sorry. I tried to hold back as long as I could, but then-"

Patrick laughs and pulls him down into a kiss which shocks him but makes him feel slightly less embarrassed.

"I've never came that hard in my entire life," he says kissing him again before humming, "I knew you'd be great at this."

Brendon smiles, "really?"

He nods, "I want to do that again and again."

"I think I might need a break first," he tells him.

He pulls out of him and lays beside him against the pillows. Patrick turns and bites his lip, "so..."

Brendon turns his head, "yeah?"

"Did you like it," he asks.

"That was amazing," Brendon says, "I wanna do that forever!"

Patrick smiles and kisses him, "wanna take a shower?"

He nods and they head into the bathroom. Brendon pulls off the condom and throws it away before stepping into the bathtub. When the water is on it's warm against his skin and the the steam begins to fog up his glasses. Patrick giggles and takes them off folding them and setting them on the sink, "there, now you're able to actually se-"

Patrick stops talking when he looks at him.

"What," he asks reaching up to touch his own cheek, "is there something on my face?"

"No, I've just never seen you without glasses before."

"Oh," he says.

"You look different," he says, "it's good! You've got really nice eyes."

"If either of us has nice eyes it's you," he says, his cheeks turning pink.

Patrick leans up kissing him, "you're so sweet to me."

Brendon wraps his arms around him and Patrick turns towards the shower cleaning off his stomach and Brendon's hand. The taller boy rests his head on Patrick's shoulder until they're washing each others hair and trying not to get soap in their eyes. When they're cleaned up they spend what feels like an hour making out under the water groping each other and sucking hickies into each others skin. It's Patrick who finally stops, "alright, you get the rest of the soap off you and I'm going to get dressed and makes us something to eat. Then once we finish eating we'll do that again."

He smiles and Patrick steps out. Brendon doesn't rinse off and he starts thinking about the next time he and Patrick get in bed together. Would they be in a bed the next time? Patrick wasn't normally touchy. He usually only liked to be touchy whenever they were alone, and it was never stuff like what they just did. Maybe they wouldn't be in a bed. He bites his lip and shakes his head rinsing himself and turning the shower off. He steps out and shakes his hair before quickly rubbing a towel over his head. He puts it around his waist and opens the bathroom door seeing Patrick quickly pulling up his pajama pants while staring wide eyed at his parents in the doorway.

"Dads," Patrick smiles, "you're home early!"

"Yeah," Gerard says looking between them, "I figured we'd surprise you."

"Consider me surprised," he laughs.

"Hey, Brendon," Pete smiles.

He smiles back awkwardly yet politely and Gerard looks to Brendon, "you, get dressed and then I want to see you both on the couch."

They nod and the two men leave them. Brendon quickly gets dressed and Patrick looks at him, "don't say anything, let me do the talking."

He nods and buttons up his pants before pulling his shirt on. He's beginning to panic and Patrick leans up kissing him, "hey, don't worry. Just relax. Take a breath."

Brendon tries to relax and they soon walk out together and go to sit on the couch. Gerard stood there, arms folded across his chest, "so, why's Brendon here?"

"He was going to help me study," he tells him, "I asked him to come over."

"What were you studying?"

"All the subjects I think I'm not doing well in," he says, "you know I'm no good at math."

Gerard smiles and raises a brow, "why was he getting out of the shower when we got here?"

"He didn't take a shower this morning so I told him to take one here because he smelled bad. We were going to study more and then watch the COPS marathon."

"There's a COPS marathon on," Pete asks before fiddling with the TV remote. Gerard shakes his head smirking and Patrick doesn't break his seriousness once. Brendon watches him, and he's almost sweating at this point.

Pete shakes his head, "come on, leave them alone, Gee. They weren't doing drugs or anything. Besides, Brendon's a good kid, he wouldn't let Patrick do all that. Oh! I bet you two haven't had lunch yet, have you?"

They shake their heads and he smiles, "you two must be starving! I'll go order some food. I'm so proud of you, Patrick, worrying about your education."

He walks around the couch and presses a kiss to the top of Patrick's head before walking off to the back porch to make the phone call. Gerard waits until the door's closed and Pete's on the phone. He quickly turns to Patrick, "your father may be oblivious to this."

He gestures between Brendon and Patrick and then folds his arms back over his chest, "but I'm not. I've known about this shit since day fucking one."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Patrick says calmly.

"You two are having sex," he says.

"No we aren't," he shakes his head.

"I know you wont admit it," he says nodding. He then turns to Brendon, "but he will. Wont you?"

Brendon goes wide eyed and is visibly pale. He swallows hard and Gerard leans closer to him, "you wouldn't lie to me. Would you Brendon?"

"You're making my friend uncomfortable!"

"Did you and Patrick have sex?"

Patrick rolls his eyes in annoyance, "you don't have to answer that, Brendon, you're not on trial."

"Did you and my son have sex," Gerard asks a different way watching the kid practically emanate fear.

Brendon hesitates but nods gently and looks down at the floor. The blond folds his arms across his chest and looks away. Gerard grabs Patrick's chin and turns his head to look at him, "don't you _ever_ fuckin' lie to my face again."

"Fine, we had sex, happy?"

"No, I'm not happy, my baby had sex. But I am glad you told me the truth though even after I had to question your boyfriend," he says letting go of him and walking into the kitchen, "I hope you two were safe."

"We were," he says rolling his eyes when he knows Gerard can't see him.

"Do not roll your eyes at me, Patrick Stump."

"I wasn't," he shouts.

Gerard messes with the cabinets and opens what sounds like a medicine bottle. Brendon glances at Patrick who was watching some commercial. There's a sigh and Gerard sets the bottle down and closes the cabinet. It only takes Brendon a second to realize what's upsetting him, but it's only then that it sinks in why Patrick was so excited when he opened the door.

"By the way," Gerard starts, "you're grounded for a week."

"For having sex," he asks in disbelief sitting up on the couch and turning to him.

"No. You're grounded because you lied to my face when I asked you about it," he says pouring juice into three cups.

"Whatever," he says.

"Whatever," he asks in disbelief, "now you don't get to watch the COPS marathon."

"Ugh," he groans.

"Keep making noises like that and you'll be grounded for two weeks."

He sits down, his face pouting but his leg jumping up and down. It only stop when Brendon leans in, "I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"It's fine," Patrick says, "I shouldn't have involved you in my lies."

"You're damn right you shouldn't have," Gerard says as he walks over and hands them a glass of juice.

"I don't want juice," Patrick says, and his leg starts bouncing again.

"I don't care what you want," he says shaking the pill bottle in his hand, "you have to take your medicine."

Brendon tenses up when he hears that word. Patrick never liked taking it and he never liked talking about it. He thinks about the incident they never mention. The way the days blended together and the hours he spent laying awake next to him in the hospital losing sleep just to watch him breathe. Patrick looks at Brendon quickly before shaking his head and focusing on the TV.

"I already took it," he says.

"Patrick," Gerard says sternly and he looks up at him.

"What?"

" _Do not lie to me._ I counted how many there were before I walked over, you haven't taken your medicine in almost a week."

"I don't want to take them anymore."

"I don't care what you want. Here," he says opening it and handing it to Patrick.

"I don't need them anymore," he tells him, "I'm _fine_. I. _Feel._ Fine."

"Patrick, please don't make me make you take them," he says, "you know I will. I'll have your father hold you down like last time."

"No."

"I'm not going to argue with you right now, Trick," he says pausing, but Patrick doesn't speak. Gerard breaks the silence, "I'll let you be grounded for three days."

He refuses and turns his head when Gerard tries to push the pill into his mouth.

He sighs, "fine, no being grounded _and_ I'll let you watch the COPS marathon."

He doesn't budge. Brendon reaches for Patrick's hand and he jerks away from him, "don't, _I'm fine!_ "

"Please," he asks.

Patrick sees the look in his eyes and knows he's thinking about the incident. He shakes his head and takes it from Gerard swallowing it dry. He downs some of the juice and sets his glass to the side, "there, happy?"

"Open," Gerard says, "I don't want you spitting it out into the toilet again."

He lifts his tongue and shows him and he smiles, "thank you."

"Whatever," he says.

Gerard leans down kissing his temple and Pete walks in, "it'll be here in a little bit. Patrick? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he says, "just taking the medicine I don't want to take because everyone around me doesn't trust me."

Pete sits next to him on the couch and wraps his arms around him pulling him to his chest and playing with his hair, "I know you don't want to take them but they make you feel better. And we _do_ trust you, we trust you to take your own medicine without us standing there anymore, and we trust you to feed the dogs when we leave. We trust you to tell us when something's wrong. You know, Papa and I don't get worried leaving you all by yourself when you take your medicine. You have no idea how happy it makes us when you take them, how happy it makes us seeing you wake up every morning."

"You're still worried I'm gonna try and kill myself again," he states without feeling.

"Patrick," Pete starts.

"I'm not!"

The room is quiet and he pulls from Pete. Brendon starts thinking about the bathroom down the hall he still refuses to use or walk into. He remembers sitting in the tub behind Patrick holding onto both of his wrist, trying to remain calm while simultaneously trying keep him conscious. It was the first and last time time he'd seen Gerard cry. The man was panicking while he was on the phone giving their location while explaining the situation. He thinks about how Patrick didn't show up to school and sit next to him at lunch and in study hall for what felt like forever. He remembered Patrick avoiding looking him in the eyes for weeks. He's snapped from his thoughts when Patrick sits beside him, "it was a year ago and a half ago and I said I wouldn't do it again so just stop worrying about me."

"I'm always going to worry about you, we're always going to worry about you," Brendon says, "because we care about you."

His hand goes to Patrick's back rubbing circles into it. The blond turns to look up at him, "do you believe me when I say I'm not gonna do it again?"

"I believe you," he nods, "because you know that I'm here and your dads are here and your friends and family are all here if you ever feel like that. And you can always come to us, with anything, with everything, and we will always be here for you."

"I know," he says.

"Good," he says smiling.

"How about we start COPS, five bucks says there's a DUI first in this one," Pete says turning the volume up.

"Five bucks says one of them gets arrested for drugs or drug paraphernalia first," Patrick says resting his head on Brendon's shoulder.

Gerard looks to Brendon and mouths a _thank you._ Brendon nods and lays his head against Patrick's. The blond plays with the other boy's fingers and keeps his eyes on the TV. Brendon finally laces their fingers and rests his head back against him for a minute until Patrick smiles and Pete is frowning and slapping a five into Patrick's palm.

"What is that," Gerard asks, "seventeen times he's beaten you?"

"Nineteen," Patrick corrects.

"That's ninety-five dollars," Gerard says.

"Patrick's really good at guessing," Brendon says.

He shrugs, "it's a gift."

Pete turns to look between the two seeing Brendon holding Patrick's hand. He clears his throat and Brendon turns to him while the blond's focus stayed on the TV. His eyes go back and forth from the teen's eyes to their hands until he lets go. Patrick looks up at him, "what's wrong?"

Brendon shakes his head, "nothing."

Patrick looks down, realizing his short-sleeved shirt expose his wrists. He turns his arms so the marks are pressed against his pajamas, "I can put my cuffs back on if it freaks you out."

Brendon shakes his head, but Patrick stands up. His hand is quick to take the blond's before he can walk off, "it really doesn't bother me."

Patrick sits back down next to him and lets go of his hand so he can hug Brendon's arm and lay back against him. When Pete goes to say something Gerard kicks his foot looking upset. He turns and the man shakes his head. Pete gesture to them and Gerard shakes his head again. Pete unhappily folds his arms across his chest and sinks lower in his seat. Brendon rests against Patrick and closes his eyes while the other boy uses his fingertip to lightly draw different shapes on his hand. Right before he fall asleep he feels a kiss being pressed to his temple.

He relaxes completely until Pete's voice is loud in his ears, "BURGERS ARE HERE!"

He shoots awake, eyes wide and head off Patrick. He quickly stretches and attempts the catch the burger thrown at him. Patrick ends up catching it for him and Brendon smiles. Pete then proceeds to hand Patrick his burger. Brendon leans in whispering to Patrick, "I don't think your dad likes me very much."

Patrick shrugs and picks up a fry from the bag on the table, "well I do, so he's going to have to get used to you."

Brendon smiles and watches Patrick eat his food. After a while minute of the dark haired boy still smiling the blond rolls his eyes, "shut up and eat your burger."

"Think the next one is going to be a noise complaint," Brendon asks.

Patrick shakes his head, "DUI." 

"Five bucks says I'm right." 

Patrick laughs, "you're on."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this is probably the only time I'll ever write something like this. The next thing will be a lot happier and less sad. I'm going to try and work on a lot more stuff too, I've got a couple of ideas but I'm not sure which ones I'll do. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. 
> 
> PLEASE REMEMBER TO TAKE YOUR MEDS IF YOU HAVE THEM. TAKE YOUR MEDS AND DOWN A GLASS OF WATER, ACTUALLY DOWN TWO! STAY FUCKIN HYDRATED, BABES, AND YOU GO OUT AND HAVE A GOOD ASS DAY TODAY!
> 
> OKAY SO THIS NOW HAS A PREQUEL! I DIDN'T WRITE IT SO I CAN'T PUT IT IN A SERIES BUT IT'S [ THIS FIC RIGHT HERE ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448212) AND YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY READ IT. IT'S VERY FUCKING GOOD. I READ IT. I CRIED. AND I THINK YOU SHOULD READ IT BECAUSE YOU'LL LIKE IT, ESPECIALLY IF YOU LIKED THIS ONE.


End file.
